


to hunt

by spoke



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	to hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwayLaughing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/gifts).



The rush of the wind through the trees as they ride is an excellent distraction, in a way, though in others it drains him. More attention must be paid to the trees when riding so swiftly, reaching out to feel them, hear their whispers and follow the paths they pointed out towards the deer.

It is a weight that he is aware of at all times, this plague upon his trees. It seethes inside him, always at the back of his mind, and though their magic is able to keep it from the Halls and from his people, the shadow of it remains. He feels the weight of it and knows it makes him irritable in ways he used not to be, and makes a point of taking some time to compose himself when he feels it’s becoming too much.

Usually, to be fair, when his wife or one of the children tells him so.

But hunting, rarely as he can spare time for it, is the best relief. Then they inevitably come across some monstrosity or other that has dared come among his trees, and though the killing of one pest may not make a great difference in the weight on the woods, it certainly makes him feel lighter.


End file.
